with you forever and some more
by undyingflower
Summary: Forget season 5 and forget all the bad events that occurred during season 4: One year has passed and Caroline and Bonnie are in college, Stefan is travelling through the world and The Originals, after they have defeated Marcel, are living like a real family in New Orleans but maybe their family isn't complete … yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Forget season 5 and forget all the bad events that occurred during season 4: **

**Hayley is not pregnant; **

**Kol and Bonnie didn't die; **

**Katherine is not human; **

**Stefan did not get stuck in the safe. **

_One year has passed and Caroline and Bonnie are in college, Stefan is travelling through the world and The Originals, after they have defeated Marcel, are living like a real family in New Orleans but maybe their family isn't complete … yet._

…

**One year later**

Rebekah passed near the art study. The door was half open but she didn't need to look inside to know that he was there. After they have defeated Marcel she noticed that he spent most of the time in there.

She remembered one of the rare times she entered in the study:

_The big table in the center of the room was full of papers and some pencils and paint brushes. Most of the papers were sketches of landscapes but then she was surprised by a drawing of her. She took the picture and looked closely to the drawing. She saw every detail of her face like she was looking into a mirror. She smiled to the thought of her brother drawing a picture of her. She always admired his talent but she never really told him that. There were a lot of paintings hung all over the walls. She recognized landscapes from the places they visited all over the years: Rome, Paris, Tokyo... When she putted the drawing in the table she looked around the room and noticed that there were a lot of paintings on the floor and on the walls but they were covered by cloths. She approached to one of the paintings and when she was starting to lift the cloth she listened someone walking in the hall and she immediately sat in one of the chairs of the table._

"_When will you finally show me all of your drawings, Nick?" – she said with a smile when he entered in the study._

"_I never thought you wanted to see them." – he said genuinely._

"_Of course I want to see them, especially after I discovered this drawing of a beautiful young woman" – she said as she picked again the drawing of herself – "I'm curious, do you have more of these?" – She took her eyes of the drawing and when she looked at her brother she noticed the sad look on his face and then she realized what was he thinking of, or more specific, in __**who**__ was he thinking of, so she said:_

"_Do you have another where I'm using that white dress of the 20's?" – she said showing him the drawing that she had in her hands._

_His expression changed and the sad look was replaced by a smile._

"_Well, sister, I may have one like that."- he said amused._

"_Really?"_

"_Why the tone of surprise?"_

"_I don't know, I just … I never thought that you wasted your time drawing me … we were always arguing and fighting with each other I just … I never thought that you would want to have pictures of me, that you would want to remember me." – she said a little bit embarrassed._

"_Of course I want to have pictures of you … you're my little sister."- he said approaching her- "So … you want to see my Rebekah's collection?"_

"_I would love to." – she said with a smile._

This time Rebekah didn't enter. She knew he must be working on some drawing and she didn't want to interrupt him.

"I'm going out Nick! Don't expect me for dinner." – and when she opened the front door she added – "and Kol is coming too."

"See you later then" – he answered.

Elijah appeared in the hall:

"Don't get in trouble." – he said.

"Don't worry brother, I'm coming with our dear sister, remember?" – Kol said with a smirk.

Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"That's precisely my worry." – Elijah said as Kol and Rebekah passed through the door.

Kol smirked again.

"See ya." – Kol said as he closed the door.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Stefan heard his phone ringing. He turned off the radio. He was driving for almost two hours.

"Hey Stef! Where are you this time?" – Caroline asked enthusiastically.

"Near New Orleans." – he said.

Caroline felt something in her stomach and stood in silence. _New Orleans_ she thought.

"Caroline? Are you there?" – Stefan asked.

"Caroline?" – Bonnie said touching her arm. They were walking through the hall of the Whitmore College when she noticed that Caroline stopped.

"What?" – she said so low that only Stefan heard.

"Caroline, are you ok?" – Stefan asked confused.

"Sorry, I totally spaced!" - she said forcing a smile.

"So, as I'm saying … I'm near New Orleans and .."

"Don't forget to send me a picture" – she interrupted him.

"Is that really necessary?" – Stefan said not amused.

"Don't get so grumpy, you promised send me a picture of every city you visited!"

"OK."

"Perfect! I miss you Stefan."

"I miss you too. I'll call you later Care."

Stefan got out of the car and entered into the only bar that the street had. The sun was almost gone and he didn't recognize this region. He thought that probably he was on some suburb near New Orleans. He sat near the bar counter and ordered a drink. After a few minutes he had the strange feeling that he was being observed. He used her vampire hearing but didn't hear anything suspicious. He ordered another beer and suddenly her memory was invaded by images of him and Elena and then all of these images just vanished and all he could see was darkness while he heard the declaration that she did to Damon. He always thought that Elena was his epic love but after hearing those words he realized that their love doesn't feel epic or magic, it just feel like any other ordinary love.

He cursed himself for having these thoughts. He didn't want to think about Elena. He didn't want to think about Elena _and Damon_. He just wanted to think about his journey and maybe found something that could make him feel alive again.

He needed fresh air so he got out the bar. The street was empty but suddenly he heard voices approaching.

"You shouldn't be here, bloodsucker." – a dark voice said.

Stefan turned himself to face the man and he saw that the he wasn't alone.

"Oh, really? And why is that?" – he said whit a confident voice.

"This is our territory, vampire" – one of the men of the group said firmly.

_Werewolves, _Stefan thought. He didn't count how many were in front of him but they were at least ten. He was clearly in disadvantage but he tried to stay calm and confident.

"Well, I was just passing by. I don't think I truly invaded your territory … so if you don't mind …"- he turned his back to the men but two of them were right in front of him.

"I don't think you understand what I just said. This is our territory and you're a _vampire_." – the man said the last word with disgust. – "no one invades our territory and lives to tell the story."

Before Stefan could say something he felt someone grabbing his arms and fell to the floor. He stood up quickly but before he could fight back one of the men hit him in the head with some piece of metal and then, when he was again on the floor, the men craved its teeth's in his left arm and he felt an excruciating pain, like if his skin was suddenly starting to burn. He heard the men laughing while they returned to the bar. _They are just leaving me here to die slowly and alone._ – he thought. He barely could breathe or speak. He used all his strength and searched for his phone. When he reached it he pressed the first number he saw.

"Stefan! Finally! You didn't send me the photo!"

_Caroline_

He realized that he didn't pronounce the word. It was like he couldn't speak anymore.

"Stefan? Are you there?" – Caroline asked.

"Caroline …" - he was able to say.

"What's going on Stefan? It's everything OK?" – she said nervously.

"The poison…" - he spoke so low that he wasn't sure that he actually had spoken – "Help me…"

Stefan was trying to speak again but the pain inflicted by the poison was taking control of his body.

"What poison Stefan? Talk to me, please!" – Caroline said anxiously – "Where are you?"

He was trying to answer when he saw a familiar face in front of him. _The hallucinations had started_ - he thought. – _but why was he thinking about her?_

Before he could even think he heard his own voice: _Rebekah_. And then everything went black.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Rebekah? Stefan! Please answer me!" - Caroline said almost crying.

"What's happening Caroline?" – Bonnie asked as she entered in their room.

Caroline ignored her best friend and continued yelling at the phone.

"Stefan! Stefan!"

The phone connection broke.

Bonnie ran to Caroline. She noticed that she was about to cry.

"Care, what happened?"

"I … I don't know … I was talking to Stefan and then … and then he started to ask for help … and … and …"

"For help? Did he mention anything else?" – Bonnie was trying to look calm but she was already worried about Stefan.

"He said "poison" … I don't know … I barely heard him … He seemed to be in pain…"

"Do you think he was attacked?"

Caroline looked at Bonnie. Tears had started to fall from her eyes.

"Caroline, please, don't worry, we're going to find him." – Bonnie said at the same time that she hugged her friend. – "Did he mention where he was?"

Caroline stopped crying and sat down in the bed.

"I don't know … last time we talked he said he was in New Orleans."

"New Orleans" – Bonnie said softly.

_Oh my god, he was in New Orleans. No, this can't be happening, it's too bad to be true ... – Caroline_ thought.

"No …" - Caroline spoke.

"We will find him Caroline" – Bonnie said

"No, you don't understand … he …"

"He what?"

"He said …"

"He said what Caroline? What did he said?" – Bonnie asked nervously.

"Rebekah … he said Rebekah" - she said felling her hands shaking.

…

**Just so you know, English is not my native language (I'm Portuguese) , and this is my first fanfiction (ever) so don't be too hard on me.**

**However if you happen to find any grammar mistake do let me know.**

**I really hope you all enjoyed the first chapter.**

**Thanks again for reading and please review. I would like to know what you all think. It means a lot to me.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Stefan?" – Rebekah said still not believing in what her eyes were sawing.

She realized that he was unconscious. _What was he doing there? Why was he unconscious?_ She was confused but then she looked at his arm and she saw the bite. She touched tenderly his face. He needed help. He needed Nick's blood.

"Here you are little sister! You heard Elijah, I'm supposed to take care of you, so next time you need some fresh air, please let me …" - Kol didn't finish the sentence. His sister was on the ground holding some man. He suddenly realized who the man was. – "Stefan Salvatore?"

"I think he was attacked, look …" – Rebekah said showing the wound on Stefan's harm.

"Werewolf bite" – Kol said serious.

"Yes. We need to help him, Kol …" – Rebekah started to say as she realized that Kol was going back to the bar.

"Kol! Where are you going? Didn't you hear me? We need to help him!" – Rebekah yelled.

"And that's exactly what I'm going to do … Just give me two seconds." – he said as he was walking in to the bar.

Rebekah stood with Stefan. She already knew what Kol was doing inside the bar.

"You're going to be ok Stefan. Nick's blood will heal you … please just … hang on a little longer."

She touched his soft hair. She could almost pretend that he was sleeping but when she looked again to the wound she remembered herself that he was not sleeping, he was dying. She could not let that happen.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of his brother.

"Now we are ready to go." – he said proudly.

Rebekah took her eyes from Stefan and looked to her brother. He was covered by blood. _Typical_ she thought.

"Elijah told us not to get in trouble" – she simply said.

"Well, let's just say that trouble has this thing to search for Kol Mikaelson" – he said with a smirk.

"Can we just go? I don't know how much time he has…"

Kol carried Stefan on his shoulder and put him in the backseat of the car while Rebekah entered to the driver's seat.

"What about his car?" – Kol asked.

"We take care of that later" – Rebekah said.

Ten minutes passed and Kol noticed that Rebekah was driving faster than usual. He was about to say a snarky comment when he noticed her worried look.

When they finally arrived, Kol carried Stefan till the living room.

"Nick!" – Rebekah yelled – "we need your help!" – she said as she opened violently the study's door.

Klaus was about to complain about the way she opened the door but then he realized her worried look.

"What's going on?" – he asked.

"It's Stefan … he was bitten by a werewolf and …"

"Stefan?" – he said more to himself than to his sister. _ Is he in New Orleans? If he's is maybe __**she**__ … _- "Where is he?" – he finally said.

"Kol and I found him, he was unconscious, we brought him here" – Rebekah quickly said.

"Was he alone?" – Klaus asked and then realized the confused look in Rebekah's face. – "I mean …" - what he really wanted to ask was if Caroline was there too. He knew that she was one of the closest friends of Stefan, maybe they were travelling together, and maybe she was there too… But when he was about to ask Rebekah spoke.

"Yes Nick, he was alone. Can you please stop with the questions and help him?" – Rebekah said.

Klaus followed Rebekah till the living room. He saw Stefan lying on the couch. The wound looked very bad. He approached to his old friend and bit his own hand. He let the blood fall into Stefan's lips. Slowly he saw Stefan's mouth react to his blood. He slowly opened his eyes. Klaus pressed his hand again and let the blood fall into a glass. When the glass was full Rebekah took it and led it into Stefan's mouth. When he finished he looked around confused.

"Where am I?" – he asked softly.

"Don't worry about it. You need to rest. We explain you everything later" – Rebekah said tenderly.

Stefan was about to say something but he was so tired that he closed his eyes again and fell asleep.

Rebekah was looking at his face knowing that now he was actually sleeping when she felt that she was being observed. She turned her body to face the two faces that were smiling at her.

"Don't even start" – she said looking at the two brothers.

"Forgive me sister, but I didn't know that you could be so …" - Kol pretended that he was looking for the right word – "gentle?"

Klaus started to laugh.

"Stop laughing" – Rebekah said throwing a pillow into his face.

"Hey! I didn't say anything" – Klaus said defensibly as he threw the pillow in Kol direction. The young brother was faster and the pillow hit Elijah's face.

Klaus and Kol laughed at the serious expression of Elijah.

"Can someone explain to me what's going on?" – Elijah asked.

"We explain you everything later" – Kol said repeating the same words that Rebekah said to Stefan and trying to imitate the voice of his sister.

Klaus tried not to laugh and Rebekah just rolled her eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline packed her bags quickly.

"Bonnie, we need to go!" – Caroline said.

"I know but I don't have your vampire speed!" – Bonnie said.

"I'm sorry … You're right. I'm just worried" – Caroline said almost crying.

"Don't worry Caroline. We're going to save him" – Bonnie said softly.

"I just … You saw what Rebekah did to Damon … What if they do the same to Stefan? Or worse …" - Caroline said.

Bonnie remembered when she saw Damon being tortured by Rebekah. It was horrible. She couldn't even describe the situation. And know, thinking that the same was happening to Stefan … She looked to her own hands, they were shaking. She tried to calm down herself.

"We cannot think about that … we don't even know if his being … "- she hesitated – tortured."

"He said Rebekah, Bonnie! Rebekah! – she covered her face – and he was in pain … why did he have to go to New Orleans … - she said so low that Bonnie did not heard.

They both stood in silence till Bonnie said

"I'm ready. We can go now".

Hours passed and Caroline was driving fast. Bonnie had felt asleep and Caroline was now thinking in a way to save Stefan. She remembered the moment when Klaus said goodbye to her after graduation. She remembered when he mentioned that he was considering offer to her a first class ticket to New Orleans. _He could at least have said the address of his house_ – she thought – _now how would they find Stefan? _The thought of Klaus's voice made her felt something in her stomach. She cursed herself for letting him have this kind of reaction in her. She didn't want to admit, but she missed that voice, the way he always said her name. _Stop it! He's torturing Stefan! _

"_Is he?" - her conscience asked._

_Of course he is! He's Klaus …_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Bonnie's voice.

"Sorry Care, I guess I felt asleep."  
"Don't worry about it"

"We should stop to rest Caroline. You need to feed"

"I'm fine Bonnie" – she said without looking at her.  
"And we need to make a plan; we cannot just show up there" – Bonnie said nervously.

"Yeah … about that … we don't know where they live" – Caroline said.

"You don't know where Klaus lives?" – Bonnie said with a tone of surprise.

"Why should I know where he lives?" – Caroline said trying to look indifferent.

"I … I don't know … I just assumed that you knew … After all that happened in Mystic Falls … you two had a "thing""

_Is this our thing? – Caroline suddenly remembered Klaus's words._

"We don't have a thing" – she repeated the same words she said to Klaus.

Bonnie didn't say anything in return.

"So, about the plan, how did we find him?" – Caroline said trying to change the subject of her and Klaus.

"I guess I could use a locator spell" – Bonnie said.

"Good idea" – she said enthusiastically.

"But we should stop to rest Caroline … I need to rest to perform the spell."

"You're right; I'm a little tired too…" – she admitted.

They stopped in the first hotel they saw.

…

**The next day.**

Caroline looked at the clock on the wall. 2pm.

"Oh my god! Bonnie wake up" – Caroline said.

"Not so loud." – Bonnie said covering her head with the pillow.

"We're late! We need to go!" – she said – "Now!" –she said picking Bonnie's pillow.

When the girls arrived last night they were so tired that they didn't really talk about their plan to save Stefan.

Caroline looked through the window: the sky was getting a little darker. _We should go before the storm starts_ – she thought.

Hours passed and they were now near New Orleans. It had started raining. Caroline stopped the car so Bonnie could perform the spell. They used a postcard that Stefan had sent to Caroline of one of his travels. When Bonnie stopped the chanting a line started to form on the map.

"So, he's here?" – Caroline asked when the line stopped pointing to the mark on the map.

"Yes." – Bonnie said.

"And now what do we do?" – Caroline asked nervously.

"Now we rescue Stefan" – Bonnie said trying to sound confident.

"So we just show up there … just like that?" – Caroline asked confused.

"I can use my powers on them. You just need to grab Stefan."

"It seems too simple to be true"

"Well, I just hope that you don't need to be invited in" – Bonnie said.

"Oh my God, I totally forgot that!" – Caroline said.

"If we are lucky the owner of the house is already dead" – Bonnie said.

"Sadly I have to say I hope so"

They followed the map and they were now in front of a beautiful mansion. It was now raining with more intensity. They saw the lights inside of the house as they approached to the front door.

"Don't forget, I use my power you pick Stefan" – Bonnie said softly.

"Got it" – Caroline answered.

Bonnie slowly opened the door. Caroline hesitated a little before trying to get inside the house. She took a step and then she noticed she was actually inside the house. She looked to the long hall. She realized that there were a lot of paintings hung all over the walls. They were walking through the hall when they heard voices, or to be more specific, people laughing.

Caroline could already imagine the situation: Stefan tied to a chair, covered by blood and the Originals laughing at him.

They approached to the door where the sound was coming from. Bonnie and Caroline looked at each other and without thinking twice Caroline opened violently the door.

Bonnie was ready to use her powers but her eyes could not believe what they were seeing: a table full of beers and bottles of champagne and wine; some cards; and five people sitting around the table.

"Caroline? Bonnie?" – Stefan said surprised.

"Stefan …" – Caroline said softly still in shock.

"What are you two doing here?" – he said as he approached to them smiling. He hugged them both with a big smile in his face.

"_What are we doing here?_ What are you doing here?!" – Caroline said angry – You called me asking for help and now you're here playing cards and drinking _with them_?!"

"Excuse me? What do you mean _with them_?" – Rebekah said.

She looked around and she immediately caught Klaus looking at her. She looked away.

"I thought you were being tortured" – she said ignoring Rebekah's question.

"Tortured?" – Stefan said confused.

"Yes, tortured! I thought they were torturing you!"

"Why would you think that?" – Stefan said confused.

"You called me asking for help… and you seem in pain and … you said Rebekah."

"OK, that's enough! What it's your problem?" – Rebekah said approaching them. – Why would we want to do that?"

"As if you needed a reason …" - Caroline said without thinking.

"What did you just said?" – Rebekah immediately asked.

"Girls! Please calm down" – Stefan said. – "Caroline … Rebekah saved me."

"I think you're forgetting someone, mate" – Kol said.

"Rebekah and Kol … he helped too." – he said amused.

"Well, I think that kill twelve werewolves can be considered more than helping." – Kol said theatrical.

"Werewolves?" – Bonnie finally spoke.

"I prefer calling them dogs but since we are telling the whole story…" – Kol said smirking.

"So, as I was saying …" – Stefan continued – "Rebekah and Kol saved me. I was attacked by a pack of werewolves. One of them bit me."

"Oh my God Stefan! That's why you were so strange at the phone" – Caroline said with a worried look on her face.

"Yes … I barely couldn't breathe or speak … and suddenly I saw a familiar face… Rebekah" – he said smiling at her – "honestly I don't remember much after that."

"I saw the bite in his arm and Kol … well, he already told you that he killed the wolves…" – Rebekah said.

"Dogs" – he interrupted her – "Besides … I needed entertainment" – he said proudly.

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Anyway … We brought him here so Nick could heal him… right Nick?" – she said turning to his brother but he wasn't in the room anymore. –"Where the bloody hell is he?" – They looked around the room but there was no signal of Klaus. – Well, it doesn't matter … The important thing is that Stefan it's fine and was not tortured by us. – Rebekah said looking directly in Caroline's direction.

Caroline felt guilty for having that kind of thoughts and didn't say anything.

"Sister, I'm sure that Caroline was only worried about Stefan. There's no need to be rude to her." – Elijah calmly said.

Caroline smiled to him.

"I'm so happy to see you!" – Stefan said to Caroline and Bonnie with a big smile.

"We're happy to see you too Stefan, but why didn't you called telling us that you were OK?" – Bonnie asked.

"I know, I know … I should have called but I lost my phone when all of that happened and I totally forgot to buy another one. I'm sorry" – he genuinely said.

"That's OK Stefan. We're happy that you are OK." – Bonnie said smiling.

"So …" - Caroline started – "are you ready to go? Do you have any bags or …"

"Actually" – Stefan interrupted her – "I wasn't planning to leave, at least, not today."

"Wow … I thought …" – Caroline said.

"That we were torturing him… yes, we already know that." – Rebekah said looking again in Caroline's direction.

"No … I means yes … I mean …" - Caroline took a deep breath –"You're living here?" – she asked Stefan.

Stefan looked to Elijah, Kol and Rebekah. They were all waiting for his answer.

"You could say that …" – he finally said –" Look, I know that this may seem a little bit awkward but … they were actually really nice to me this couple of days." – he said looking to the original family again.

"Thank you so much, mate" – Kol said smiling.

"Now that everything is resolved" – Elijah said – "Do you want to stay for dinner?" – he asked Caroline and Bonnie.

"Oh … no, no, we should be going" – Caroline quickly said.

"C'mon Care, please stay for dinner …" - Stefan said but she hesitated – "Bonnie?" – he asked.

"I don't know Stefan … we should be going before the …" – Bonnie was suddenly interrupted by the sound of a thunder.

"Storm starts?" – Kol said with a smirk in his face.

"Perfect" – Caroline said with irony.

"You're not driving with this storm. And it's already dark …" – Stefan said preoccupied.

Before the girls could said something in return Elijah spoke.

"Stefan is right … the two of you should stay, even if it's only for one night."

"Are you serious Elijah?" – Rebekah protested.

"Sister, don't be rude. Caroline and Bonnie are now our guests."

"Thank you" – was all the girls could say.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After the dinner Kol volunteered to show the girls their rooms.

"Are you sure this is the right room?" – Caroline asked as she looked to the bedroom. There was something familiar in the room; she could not really say what, _perhaps the smell_ – she thought.

"Why? Don't you like the room?" – Kol asked.

"No, it's not that … this bedroom it's beautiful, a little darker, but beautiful." – she replied.

"Trust me darling, this is definitely your room" – he said smirking.

"It's just … it doesn't seem like a guest room … there's something familiar …" – she said.

"Dear Caroline, can I show to the lovely Bonnie her bedroom or do you want us to stay here all night talking about the decoration of this room?" – Kol interrupted her.

"I can stay here with her" – Bonnie quickly said.

"We have a lot of rooms darling" – Kol said smiling to Bonnie.

"But …" – she was starting to say when Kol spoke again.

"Have a good night Caroline" – he said as he close the door and grabbed Bonnie's arm.

"I can perfectly stay in the same room as Caroline" – Bonnie said as she was following Kol thought the hall.

"Trust me darling, I'm doing you a favor" – he said without looking at her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" – Bonnie asked.

"Why does it have to mean something?" – Kol replied.

Bonnie was ready to respond but Kol spoke first.

"And here we are!" – he said as he opened the door.

"Wow! This is my room?" – Bonnie asked as she entered into the big room.

"Do you like it?" – Kol said enthusiastically.

"How can anyone not like it?" – Bonnie said looking around the room.

"Perfect!" – he said sitting on the bed.

"You can go now" – she said noticing where he was.

"And why would I do that?" – he said looking directly into Bonnie's eyes.

"I'm tired Kol, I'd like to sleep, so if you don't mind …" - Bonnie said ignoring his gaze.

"Oh, I don't mind …" - he said with a smirk.

"You're in my room! I'd like you to go!" – Bonnie said losing her temper. Kol smiled at her reaction.

"Actually, you're in my room, darling." – he said.

"Yes, I know this is your house and all of that but …"

"No, you didn't understand darling…" - he said approaching to her. – "This is my room."

"What?" – Bonnie said realizing what he was actually saying.

"You heard me" – Kol said smiling.

"I'm serious!" – Bonnie almost yelled.

"So am I" – Kol said.

Bonnie took a deep breath.

"Please show me another room" – she finally said.

"But you liked this room!" – Kol quickly said.

"Yes! After I knew that this was your room!" – Bonnie said.

"Only the best for our guest!" – he replied.

"I doubt that" – Bonnie said.

"Darling, this is the best bedroom of the house!" – he said.

"You know what? Forget! I'm going to Caroline's room!" – she said opening the door.

"Wait, please …" – Kol said as he followed her in to the hall.

"Just leave me alone!" – she said turning her body to face him.

"I'm sorry" – he honestly said – "I shouldn't have done that … just … please don't go to Caroline's room. I'll show you another, a better one."

Bonnie stared at him for a moment.

"Fine" – she finally said.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

When Klaus got home everybody was already sleeping. He went to the kitchen and drank a glass of water.

His clothes were wet.

He could still hear the voice of Caroline accusing him and his family of torturing Stefan. In that moment all of his hopes of Caroline showing up at his door ready to give him a chance vanished away. He was there because of Stefan, not because of him. _How could I be so dumb?_ – he thought – _of course she was not there because of me! _But what really hurt was the fact that she thought that he was involved in all of that crap of torture. _How could she think that after all he had done for her? _He saved her from Tyler's bite, from Alaric's attack and from the witches … he even spared Tyler. The thought of Caroline and Tyler together made him get even angrier.

He walked to his room. He didn't want to think about **her**, maybe some sleep would help him. Before he entered the room he undressed his wet shirt. His skin was colder than ever, probably because he stood in the rain for almost four hours.

He opened violently the door of his room but when he looked inside he could not believe in what his eyes were seeing.

"Caroline" – he said as he looked at the woman lying in his bed.

…

**Thank you for all the responses to this story. I really appreciate all your kind words. I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks again for reading and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Caroline?"

"Klaus …" – Caroline said sleepy. _Was she dreaming?_

He almost forgot all the anger while he was looking at her_. She looked like an angel. _– he thought. _How could someone be angry at an angel? _ He suddenly remembered all the accusations she had made.

"What are you doing here?" – he said serious without looking at her.

"I …" - she was confused - _what was he doing in her bedroom? – "_Bonnie and I … we decided to stay because of …"

"And you decided that this was the best place to stay?" – he interrupted her.

"What? I don't understand …" - she barely spoke. She was more than confused. Yes, this was his house but she thought that he, more than anyone else would understand; would want her to be there. – "Why are you acting like this?" – Now she was angry – "Elijah kindly invited us to stay! We don't really had an option! It was raining like hell and …"

"Caroline …" – he tried to speak

"No, just let me finish! Because you clearly didn't understand …"

"Caroline!" – he said firmly

"What?" – she almost yelled.

"You're in my bed"

"What? – she said in shock – "I … I didn't know … Kol told me to stay here and …" - she stood in silence for moment suddenly realizing what just happened – "Oh my God! He knew! Of course he knew, he lives here!" – Instinctively she covered herself with the sheets and began to get out of the bed. – "I'm so sorry … I didn't know …"

"Caroline" – he tried to say.

"No, really … I shouldn't be here …"

"Caroline, just …" – he tried to say again.

"You're right … I'll go …" – she said covering herself with the sheets.

"Caroline" – he said looking directly at her. He saw her embarrass look. He always imagined how would be like spent the night with her, in his bedroom and in his mind reality was a little bit different. – "That's OK. You're already here … I'll go to another room."

"but …" – She started to say, but it was too late, he had already leave the room and closed the door.

When Caroline returned to the bed it seemed that all the smells of the room were intensified. She felt so stupid. How could she know felt that before? When she laid her head on the pillow she immediately sensed his smell but instead of throw the pillow out of the bed she closed her eyes and tried felt asleep.

Klaus entered in one of the many rooms of the house. Somehow he felt happy that Caroline was in his bedroom, it was much more comfortable than the one he was now. He was tempted to go to Kol's room and punched him in the face but that would probably awake all of the people in the house.

He was lying in the bed but he couldn't sleep. _How could he sleep knowing that she was in his bed? _

….

**The next morning**

When Caroline woke up the next morning the first thing that came to her mind was Klaus. She had actually slept well after all that happened last night - _probably because of the mattress_ – Caroline thought.

_Probably because of the Klaus's scent _– her conscience spoke.

She ignored that thought.

Before she left the she made sure that the room was exactly like the night she first entered there. She packed her bags and put them near the bed.

When she closed the door of the room she heard voices downstairs. She decided to follow them. She quickly realized that they come from the kitchen.

"You ruined Bonnie's breakfast!" – Kol protested.

"I'm not the maid, Kol!" – Rebekah replied.

"I just asked you to take a look at the toaster!" – he protested again.

"And I looked at the toaster" - she said.

"What's going on guys?" – Stefan asked as he entered in the kitchen.

"Just Rebekah and her inability to do a simple task!" – Kol spoke.

"I told you, I'm not the maid!" – Rebekah said.  
"So, what exactly happened?" – Stefan calmly asked sitting next to Rebekah.

"She ruined Bonnie's breakfast!" – Kol said showing the burnt toast.

Stefan started laughing.

"It is not funny, Stef" – Kol said.

"Actually it is" – Stefan said trying not to laugh

"Now what will Bonnie eat?" – Kol asked.

"I'm sure you will think on something" – Stefan said.

"Here" – Rebekah said giving Stefan a blood bag. – "Bunny diet, right?"

"Thanks, I didn't know you have these on the storage room" – he said surprised.

"Well, we didn't, I managed some of these for you" – she said with a smile.

"So what happened to the "I'm not the maid"?" – Kol interrupted their little moment.

"Shut up, Kol" – Rebekah said rolling her eyes.

"You know, I'm pretty good at cooking, I could teach you if you want of course. – Stefan said to Rebekah.

She smiled at him.

"Yes, please!" – Kol said as he leaved the room.

When Caroline entered in the kitchen she saw Stefan and Rebekah talking and smiling at each other.

Stefan noticed her.

"Good morning Care" –he said.

"Morning" – she said smiling to him and Rebekah.

"We have some blood bags on the storage room, I don't know what type of blood you prefer so feel free to choose" – Rebekah said.

"Thanks" – she said. _Someone woke up in a good mood. Probably Stefan's influence_ – Caroline thought.

"Did you sleep well Care?" – Stefan asked.

"Yes, very well actually" – she said from the storage room as she searched for the blood bag of B positive.

"Good morning" – Elijah said sitting in front of Stefan and Rebekah. He toke a cup of tea. Caroline sat next to him drinking a cup of B positive.

"So, you and Bonnie are still thinking about leaving or did you change your mind?" – Stefan asked.

"Well, I didn't speak to her yet but I'd liked to visit the city and stay a few days but we can stay in a hotel …"

"Nonsense, there's no need for that, we have enough rooms Caroline" – Elijah said – "You're welcome to stay as long as you two wish.

"I'm not sure if it is a good idea" – Caroline said.

"Why not Care? You said you slept well and clearly Bonnie too since she's already sleeping."

"I just …" - she started to say but was interrupted by the sound of Klaus in the hall.

"Hey, Nik! Breakfast? – Rebekah said but he didn't reply, instead he continued walking through the hall.

Caroline stood up quickly and followed him.

"Can we talk?" – Caroline asked touching his arm before he could reach the front door. He stopped when he felt the touch of her hand.

"I don't have time" – he said without looking at her.

"I just want to apologize … about what happened last night." – she quickly said.

"You already apologized last night" – he simply said.

"Right … sorry … I mean …" – she said embarrassed.

"Just forget it" – he said opening the door.

"Klaus wait, please …" - the words simply came out of her mouth – "is everything okay?"

"Why wouldn't be?" – he replied.

"Before the "bedroom's situation" you …" - she hesitated – "you disappeared when Bonnie and I were …"

"… trying to prevent Stefan from being tortured" – he interrupted her.

"I wasn't going to say …" – she said nervous.

"Of course not" – he said sarcastically looking directly into her eyes – "You know what? Just forget it Caroline …" – he said looking away from her.

"Is what this is about? You're mad because I thought that you …" – she was interrupted before he could finish the sentence.

"I'm not mad!" – he said firmly.

"Yes you are! You're mad because I thought you were torturing Stefan!" – she said.

"How could you possible think that I was torturing him?" – he protested.

Caroline looked at his face_. He was hurt_.

"He called me asking for help …" - she said embarrassed avoiding eye contact.

"And you assumed that I was involved?" – he asked already knowing the answer.

"He said Rebekah …" – was all that Caroline was able to say.

"Yes, he said Rebekah, not Klaus!" - he said angry and hurt at the same time – "You just assumed that I was involved."

"I … what was I supposed to think?" –she said without facing Klaus's gaze.

"Not the worst of me" – he said as he walked through the door.

Caroline stood in the hall in silence. _Why was she feeling guilty?_ – she thought – _He was the one who had done horrible things all over the centuries._

_But he never did those things to you – _her conscience said.

_Great_ -now she was feeling even guiltier. Deep down she knew that he wasn't involved. She knew that he wouldn't torture Stefan. He would never hurt someone she loved. He spared Tyler; he spared all of them after they tried to kill him and after Bonnie casted the desiccation spell on him.

"Fine, I was wrong!" – she said to herself not noticing Rebekah behind her.

"You know … he was fine until you appeared again in our lives, in **his** live." – Rebekah spoke, her tone harsh. She knew she was being rude but she loved her brother and she was only protecting him.

Caroline opened her mouth to speak but was incapable of pronounce a simple word. She was hurt by Rebekah's words so she just went upstairs and searched for Bonnie's room.

Rebekah stared at Caroline with an aggressive look as she walked away till she disappeared.

"Why did you say that, sister?" – Elijah asked as he approached from his sister.

"You know it's true Elijah. Nik was fine …"

"Yes, Niklaus was fine, but fine and happy aren't the same thing, and he was not happy, at least not completely." – Elijah said.

"And now he's neither happy nor fine, because of her!"

"But he can be. We all can be."

"What do you mean?"

"I see the way you look at Stefan, sister" – he said with a smile.

"Don't start! I'm tired of hearing Nik and Kol talk about it!" – she said a little bit embarrassed

"I'm serious, sister. I think that all this time neither of us had a chance to be truly happy … you know, with father always after us and more recently mother, and even our brother obsession to break the hybrid curse. We were always running. We didn't have time to be a family, to build a family."

Rebekah stood in silence.

"I'm sure you noticed that Niklaus spends much of his time in his art study." - Elijah said.

"Yes, I've notice" – Rebekah spoke.

"So you are aware of the amount of paintings that are covered by cloths."

"I can't believe you saw them!" – Rebekah said in shock.

"I didn't have to. It's pretty obvious, don't you think?" - Elijah said looking at his sister expression – "I saw a change in Niklaus when we were in Mystic Falls, and the reason of that change is …"

"Caroline" – Rebekah said – "I just don't understand. He drew her before, and he didn't cover the paintings…"

"When we were in Mystic Falls he was able to see her. He had the real picture. Here those paintings are just a reminder of what he thought he could never have."

"Honestly I don't know what Nik sees in her." – Rebekah said.

"Give the girl a chance. She's a good influence on Niklaus, you know it's true."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

When Bonnie opened her eyes she was almost certain that she was still asleep because the first thing that she saw was the annoying vampire seated at the end of her bed. _I'm having a nightmare_ – she thought.

"Good morning, darling. I know this isn't much but was all that I could get in a short time." – Kol said with a tray full of food on his lap.

She raised her head a bit.

"What are you doing here" – she said sleepy.

"Making sure that you eat your breakfast" - he said.

"Do you know what privacy is?" – she said covering herself with the sheets.

"Don't be mad darling; I'm just trying to make you feel at home"

"And you think that sneak into my bedroom is the best way to make me feel at home?"

"I was hoping that you would join us in the kitchen but you didn't appear so I was making sure that you were alright." – Kol said sincerely.

"Seriously, is that your excuse for being a pervert?" – she said mad.

"A pervert? I was trying to be a gentleman!" – he said looking directly into her eyes.

"Just leave me alone!" – she said covering herself with the sheets.

"A simple thank you would suffice" – he said with a smile.

"I'm not thanking you for sneak into my room! Now leave or I'll make you leave!" –she said facing him.

"Is that so?" – he said with a smirk.

"Don't make me use my powers" – she said firmly.

He stood in silence looking at her for a moment. _She had something special_ – he thought – _he liked the way she faced him_.

"That won't be necessary darling." – he said approaching to the door. – "See you later" – he said with a smirk before closing the door.

Bonnie closed her eyes and let herself fall on the bed. She hid her face in the pillow.

_What was wrong with him? – _she though.

She felt the smell of the food and throw the pillow away. She looked at the tray.

"Wow!" – was all she could say. The tray was full of food: a plate of waffles, a piece of pie, pancakes, strawberries, a glass of orange juice and a cup of coffee with a label of some coffee shop. He had bought all of that for her.

_Maybe I was a little harsh_ – she thought.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Good morning sweet Caroline" – Kol said after closing the door of Bonnie's room.

"You …" - she said pointing to him – "You knew! You did it on purpose!" – Caroline said.

"You will have to be more specific" – he said with a smirk.

"Klaus's room!" – she said

"Oh, that … of course I knew, I live here, remember?"

"You're an ass!" – she said

"Trust me, I've been called worse." – he said remembering Bonnie's words.

"Can you tell me were Bonnie is?" – she simply asked.

"Next door on the right darling" – he said with a smile.

Caroline knocked on door.

"Just leave me alone!" – Bonnie yelled.

"Is everything alright?" – she said opening the door.

"Oh, it's you Care, sorry" – Bonnie said when she saw Caroline on the door – "I thought it was Kol again."

"Did he do something to you too?" – Caroline said sitting on the bed.

"Why? What did he do to you?" – Bonnie asked.  
"Well, let just say that my room was actually Klaus's room…" – Caroline softly said.

"No…" – Bonnie said in shock.

"Yes ..." – Caroline said.

"I'm so giving him an aneurysm." – Bonnie said serious.

Caroline laughed of Bonnie's expression.

"I'm serious, he's so annoying! He infuriates me!" – Bonnie said putting her hands on the head.

"Just ignore him…" – Caroline simply said. She looked at the tray full of food but before she could ask something she heard a knock on the door.

"May I come in?" – Stefan asked opening the door.

"Of course" – Bonnie said.

Stefan entered and immediately noticed the tray full of food.

"Don't even ask" – Bonnie said before Stefan could say something.

"But I'm curious!" – Caroline said.

"Kol" – Bonnie said rolling her eyes.

Stefan started to laugh; Caroline's jaw practically fell to the floor.

"Well, he really figured it out how to replace the burnt toast." – Stefan said still laughing.

"I have no idea what are you talking about and probably I don't want to know." – Bonnie said.

"Probably" – Stefan said remembering Kol and Rebekah in the kitchen arguing because of the toast - "So, I was thinking we could go out, maybe lunch together, just the three of us." – Stefan said.  
"Good idea!" – Caroline quickly said.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Rebekah was in the living room. Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie were not at home. Elijah was in the library reading a book and Klaus was nowhere to be found.

She could still hear Elijah's words. Maybe he was right. Maybe she should give Caroline a chance. She actually liked her, off course she would never admitted but she was a nice girl and then there was Nik: he really liked her.

She had to do something. If Caroline was really able to make Nik happy than she had to try.

"There you are!" – she said as Kol entered in the room.

"What do you want Bekah?" – Kol asked siting on the couch.

"Can you distract the little witch?"

"It will be my pleasure!" – Kol said with a smirk.

Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Please don't terrorize her or she will ruin the all thing." – she said.

"And what "thing" are you talking about?" – Kol asked

"My plan about Nik and Caroline"

"I see … didn't you hate her or something like that?"

"For starters, I'm doing this because of Nik … I don't know what our brother sees in her but …"  
"Actually, I know …" – Kol interrupted her with a smirk.  
"But I had a little talk with Elijah – she said ignoring Kol's comment. – "and if she is the one who can make Nik happy I'm willing to give her a chance. We just need to find a way for them to be alone."

"You know … if we were being specific I'm the owner of this whole plan." – Kol said she noticed the confused look on Rebekah's face. – "I already started this plan, sis. Last night I put Caroline in his bedroom. Am I not a genius?"

"Are you insane Kol?"

"Excuse me?"

"Just let be me in charge this time" – Rebekah said.

"Fine! But if your plan doesn't work I have a lot of interested ideas in my mind little sister." – Kol said.

"Just focus on distract Bonnie" – she replied.

"Hmm… about that, any ideas?"

"Not so genius now?" – Rebekah teased.

"I just doubt that I can convince her to go out with me without using any enchanted spell, if you know what I mean …" – he said and Rebekah noticed his serious expression.

"What about Kol's charm?" – she teased again.

"Hey! Don't doubt about Kol's charm! I just think that she might be immune …" – he said

Rebekah tried not to laugh.

"Well, I guess we can all go out: me, you, Stefan, Bonnie and Elijah. There's no need for you to invite her."

"Double date plus Elijah. I like it!" – Kol said smiling.

...

** I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks again for reading and please review (:**


End file.
